Fire Emblem Main Protagonist Battle Royale
The Fire Emblem Main Protagonist Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle. 'Description' These six heroes of legend duke it out in a DEATH BATTLE!!! 'Interlude' Wiz: Fire Emblem. This series has become one of Nintendo's powerhouses alongside, Mario, and The Legend of Zelda. Boomstick: Today we find out which of these Heroes of Legend is the best Wiz: While there have been many heroes in Fire Emblem, we have picked six main ones, like Marth, the Hero King. Boomstick: Roy, the Young Lion. Wiz: Ike, the Leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Boomstick: Robin, the Skilled Tactician from Ylisse. Wiz: Corrin, the Half Human, Half Silent Dragon. Boomstick: And Byleth, the bearer of the bearer of Sothis' power, HE'S WIZ AND I'M BOOMSTICK WIz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. 'Marth' Wiz: In the land of Altea, there lived a young prince named Marth. Marth was the son of the king Cornelius but lived with his mother Liza. Boomstick: Marth got plunged into a War after a usurper took over the land. Which can I just say is the worst way to get plunged into War. Wiz: ...I'm actually surprised you know what a usurper is. Anyways, this usurper was named Gra. Boomstick: After Gra took over the kingdom, Marth and a few troops had to flee the country. Marth also met up with Cain and rescued Gordon. Both of these guys would join Marth’s party. Wiz: But on there way out, the usurpers' troops attacked, and Marth had to say goodbye to one of his troops. Boomstick: After reluctantly agreeing to go to an island nation, named Tal- Talis? Wiz: Talys. Boomstick: Yeah, that place. Anyways, he swore to take vengeance on Gra. ''' Wiz: After two years, Marth would be chased out of exile again this time he would go to Aurelis. '''Boomstick: While he was there he got the Binding Shield, a shield so cool, it opens treasure chests without a key! It also can repel earth dragons! Wiz: Indeed this was a prestigious gift, and it would symbolize that he was to be the hero the people needed. Boomstick: He then went set his sights on Khadein with the shield in hand, looking for a sword. What’s so special about a sword? Wiz: That was no ordinary sword, that was the Falchion, a sword forged from the fang of the dragon queen. Boomstick: Wait, Daenerys Targaryen? I thought she was a normal human. Wiz: No not the Queen of Dragons, the Dragon Queen. Anyways, his journey was half fruitful, as he killed Gra, but the Falchion was nowhere to be found. Boomstick: Anyways, after killing Gra you think that his story would end right. Wrong, Marth continued onwards, going after a man named Gharnef, and trying to reclaim the land of Altea. Wiz: Marth ultimately defeated his enemy and brought Altea back from the evil hands that once claimed it. Boomstick: Until Marth was called to calm down a rebellion taking place in the land off Grust. Man Fire Emblem has some weird names. Wiz: Indeed it does, but this rebellion was supposedly being led by Marth’s former ally when it was actually being led by the military commander in charge of the region. Boomstick: But it was all a ruse, in order to leave his home defenseless, and attack Altea Wiz: So Marth set out on another quest to save his kingdom. Boomstick: Long story short, Marth beat his enemies and saved the day. Marth: "I cannot afford to lose." 'Roy' Wiz: Before we can explain Roy’s story we must explain the history of his weapon. Boomstick: His weapon came from the goddess alongside seven other weapons, in order to save humanity from it’s impending doom. Wiz: These were the last hope for humanity, and they worked. Boomstick: Skip ahead a few thousand years and... Wiz: The King of Bern, Zephiel, was conquering the continent of Elibe, and his next target, the Lycian League. Boomstick: Since his father Eliwood was sick, Roy took his place as the leader of the armies. And this kid was only 15! Wiz: Along the way, he met the princess of Bern, Guinevere, and they tried to make peace terms. Boomstick: Turns out that war was breaking out between dragons and humans. Wiz: So Roy set out to collect the eight Legendary Weapons of Elibe, eight weapons specially made to kill dragons. Boomstick: Yep! This kid also has the Binding Blade a sword which surpasses the other seven holy weapons! Wiz: Correct, it can surpass the other seven weapons, and Roy can wield it. Boomstick: And it can light on fire! Wiz: Yes. And it can light on fire. But more importantly, Roy is still a teenager and does not have that much combat experience. Boomstick: Even still Roy fought back against the evil that once claimed his home. Wiz: Roy has also dueled with King Zephiel, killed a demon dragon, and kills Jahn. Boomstick: A demon dragon awesome! Wiz: This particular demon dragon, has no soul, which means she will listen to any orders she is given. She can create an endless amount of war dragons. Boomstick: Awesome I need to get myself a Demon Dragon! Wiz: Boomstick, they’re called DEMON dragons, are you sure you want that. Boomstick: Oh, never mind. Wiz: Anyway, The Young Lion, evidently stopped the war before it began, and saved his homeland. Boomstick! Roy will always defend his friends even if he dies from it Roy: "Failure is not an option." 'Ike' Wiz: There once was a man named Greil, who leads a group of mercenaries. Until, his demise by the hands of the Black Knight, who was one of his former students. This student offered him the holy blade Ragnell, but he refused to use it. This proved to be the last mistake Greil would ever make. Boomstick: His son, Ike would take over the Greil Mercenaries. He wanted to slay the Black Knight to avenge his father’s death. Wiz: Ike is an expert fighter, skilled with the sword. Boomstick: He also has a sweet, sweet axe that belonged to his father. This axe was named Urvan. Wiz: Ike also has access to the divine weapon Ragnell, and it’s heavy-hitting accuracy. Boomstick: This blade is so cool it can send shockwaves to attack his enemies from afar! Wiz: With Ragnell in hand, Ike stayed the Black Knight, or so it would seem. Boomstick: Yeah, the Black Knight survived a tower falling on top of him. ''' Wiz: Ike would be granted a noble title, which he would discard, for a simpler life, as a mercenary. '''Boomstick: Ike would be lead to another war, which awakened a girl from a long, long sleep. She would then turn the whole continent into stone, except for the strongest armies, which Ike’s just so happened to be one of. Wiz: Ike set out to find the Tower of Guidance. In the Tower of Guidance, Ike and the Black Knight met again, and Ike finally slew the Black Knight. Ike admits that the Black Knight was a mentor of sorts, and without him, he never would have learned of Aether. Boomstick: Aether is an attack where the user throws there sword in the air, jumps up, grabs sit, and slams it back down. He also owns the sister sword of Ragnell, Alondite. ''' Wiz: Alondite is the sword that the Black Knight wielded and is similar to Ragnell, but Ike prefers Ragnell '''Boomstick: I mean who wouldn’t, I mean this sword can f****** create shockwaves of fire and increases Ike’s defense Ike: “You’ll get no sympathy from me.” 'Robin' Wiz: In the land a Ylisse, there was a gifted tactician named Robin. Boomstick: Robin is a vessel to the Fell Dragon Grima, who can time travel and heal others, even from near death. Wiz: Indeed this Dragon is one to be feared. After Grima chased Robin’s Daughter through time, Grima tried to take control of Robin, but instead of taking control, Grima caused Robin to lose her memory and left him lying in a field. Boomstick: Wait just one minute, you just said Robin was a girl, then you said he was a boy. Which is it? Wiz: Robin can be both male or female, depending on things outside our control. We will be using the female version, as it really does not have any effect on the story, except for a few minor details. Boomstick: Whatever, I’m confused. Wiz: Anyway, the Shepherds found Robin, and helped her up. While Robin is gifted with magic and is an expert with the sword, these are not the reasons the Shepherds took her in. Boomstick: Let me guess, they took her in under the kindness in their hearts? Wiz: No, actually they took her in because of her mind for war tactics. Boomstick: Robin helped the Shepherds in a long series of battles, eventually becoming the future king’s trusted advisor on war tactics. Wiz: She also would marry the king, Chrom, and have a daughter. Boomstick: Wait, didn’t you say that Grima chased Robin’s daughter through time? Wiz: Yes, yes I did, but that comes later. Anyways, Robin, would meat her future self, who is under the control of Grima. Later that night the present Robin would be told of her past. Boomstick: As we’ve said before Robin, is the vessel to Grima. Wiz: But there was no time to think about this, as they were attacked by Grima’s soldiers, named the Risen. The Risen, are dead soldiers who were brought back to serve Boomstick: Robin almost re-kills the Risen, but one manages to teleport behind the Shepherds forces and nearly kills Robin’s sister-in-law. Wiz: Then Lucina, who is Robin’s daughter, tells of a bleak future, in which the Shepherds die, and the only remains Shepherd is Robin, who is fully taken over by Grima. Boomstick: And then another long campaign happens, in which Robin again, leads the Shepherds into victory. Wiz: But this time after the battles were won, Robin would be taken over by Grima’s closest follower, and would steal her husband’s shield, which is the same shield that Marth wielded many years ago. Boomstick: So Lucina decides that action must be taken, and decides to kill Robin, but cannot go through with it, because she doesn’t want to kill her own mother. Wiz: Robin, Lucina, Chrom, and the rest of the Shepherds, set out to attack the Fell Dragon and his followers, though Robin made Chrom promise to kill her if she was taken control of again. Boomstick: After the battle then ensues, the Fell Dragon, in the form of Robin, appears, and gets angry because Robin does not want to become its vessel. Wiz: So an epic battle would break out, with it finishing with Robin killing the Fell Dragon, and disappearing as they were connected to Grima, and killing them caused them to disappear. A while later, Chrom and his sister would find Robin lying asleep in a field. Then Chrom expresses, that the war is won and that Robin is safe. Robin: A good tactician has nothing to fear! 'Corrin' Wiz: There once was a woman named Mikoto, who made love with the benevolent soul of Ananko. Who by the way is a First Dragon. Boomstick: Wait, this dude made love with a f*****g dragon! That isn’t so God D****d cool. Wiz: There child was named Corrin. Corrin would grow up Nohr, but would have family in Hoshido. For this battle we will be using the Revelations timeline, but borrowing feats from the other two. Boomstick: Wait, this lady has three timelines! What?? Wiz: Yes, but I’ll get to that later, for now let’s talk about Corrin’s backstory. A war was brewing between Nohr and Hoshido and Corrin, was sent to the Northern Fortress where he would spend many years. As I was said we will be using the Revelations timeline as it is the quote on quote correct timeline and thus for, the one that makes most sense to use in our eyes. Anyways, Corrin would have a premonition. Boomstick: Isn’t that future sight thingy, that is so overused that you expect it in every game. Wiz: Yes, but back to Corrin, who would have to choose between Nohr or Hoshido. But Corrin had a third option, one no one saw coming, and that was to not pick a side. Needing a way to get both armies attention, Corrin and her two most trusted allies would take down the frontline commanders, but at a cost. Boomstick: Yeah, they would be labeled as traitors to both kingdoms. Wiz: Which would lead to Corrin and Azura jumping off of the Bottomless Canyon and going into a mysterious land known as Valla. Here Azura would explian that this kingdom orchestreted the war between Nohr and Hoshido. 'Boomstick: Corrin would then go and attempt to gain the trust of the Nohr and Hoshido royalty to put and end to the war. ' Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Blue Midnight04 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles